1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a inflatable bathing suit system and more particularly pertains to selectively providing buoyancy to a bathing suit and its wearer at the discretion of the wearer, the providing of buoyancy being done in a safe, convenient, economical and eye-appealing manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of flotation aids of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, flotation aids of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of providing buoyancy to swimmers are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,505,766 to J. M. Combs issued Aug. 19, 1924 relating to a bathing suit. U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,411 issued May 15, 2001 to Vinay relates to a Fashionable Emergency Floatation Aid. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 7,305,715 issued Dec. 11, 2007 to Orsos relates to a Bathing Suit With Flotation Survival Feature.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe inflatable bathing suit system that allows selectively providing buoyancy to a bathing suit and its wearer at the discretion of the wearer, the providing of buoyancy being done in a safe, convenient, economical and eye-appealing manner.
In this respect, the inflatable bathing suit system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of selectively providing buoyancy to a bathing suit and its wearer at the discretion of the wearer, the providing of buoyancy being done in a safe, convenient, economical and eye-appealing manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved inflatable bathing suit system which can be used for selectively providing buoyancy to a bathing suit and its wearer at the discretion of the wearer, the providing of buoyancy being done in a safe, convenient, economical and eye-appealing manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.